


Betrayal

by Callmeashy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drabble, Extreme angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, i cried so hard while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeashy/pseuds/Callmeashy
Summary: How did this happen to us?





	Betrayal

_When was it_  
that I started being careful around you?  
We used to be so comfortable;  
natural.  
Now it is like we are strangers.  
When did that happen?  
I never left your side. 

_Since when_  
have we been like this?  
Did we fall out of love?  
Do fallen stars know they fell?  
Or do they burn thinking everything is fine?  
Did we burn?  
I thought everything was fine. 

 

“God dammit Byeongkwan I go to one movie without you and suddenly it’s the end of the world!”  
“I’ve been wanting to see that movie ever since it came out Seyoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> False advertisement is wrong.


End file.
